Aging, Not So Gracefully
by PernDragonrider
Summary: A look into the future life of Dr. Tommy Oliver some thrity odd years after the end of DinoThunder. Warning this contains an implied longterm slash relationship between 2 men.


**Aging, Not So Gracefully**

By: Skoshybabe

Disclaimer: Not mine; don't sue not making any money off this tale.

A/N: This was originally written in response to the AWDT (Amazing Weekly Drabble Thingy) Challenge at Live Journal. The prompt for this week was: "Senility, you think?" Warning, this contains and implied long term slash relationship between two men. If that's not your cuppa, then hit the back button your browser right now! If you don't mind reading slash, then by all means – enjoy the tale. Pern.

Dr. Tommy Oliver looked over the classroom that was his second home. He'd been teaching at Reefside High School since he was twenty-seven years old. Today marked his thirty-year anniversary with Reefside Schools and his thirtieth year of teaching science at the high school.

"_Well I've been a Power Ranger five times in my life; Green Mighty Morphin, White Mighty Morphin and Ninja/Ninjetti, Red Zeo, Red Turbo, and finally Black Dino Thunder and now I'm celebrating thirty years of teaching. I'd have never believed the way my life has turned out if someone had told me this is what I'd be doing at the age of fifty-seven. Ten more years until I can retire and just be content with my life's accomplishments."_ His thoughts ran through his mind even as he performed his morning routine of getting the classroom ready for the day's students. _"Thirty years ago I came here because of the threat of Mesogog, I never planned on staying, but here I am still in the same classroom I began my teaching career in. Wonders never cease to amaze me."_

"Good morning, Dr. O." A chipper and perky female voice sounded from the doorway, as a tall teenaged young lady dressed in yellow and white entered the classroom. Her long red hair was neatly braided and the braid swung gently as she walked into the room with a bright smile on her face. "Happy anniversary too, Uncle Tommy!" She said as she rose up slightly onto to her toes and kissed his cheek while wrapping him into her arms for a quick hug.

"Thank you, Serenity." Tommy replied with a wistful smile on his face. Serenity Mercer was the oldest daughter of Trent and Kira Mercer. The two had married five years after their time as DinoThunder Rangers and Serenity was their first child. She had three younger brothers and a little sister too.

"Looking forward to the party tomorrow, Uncle Tommy?" Serenity asked with a wink in her honorary Uncle's direction.

"Party?" Tommy asked turned around with a slightly panicked look covering his face. "What party, Sere?"

"The anniversary party you and Uncle Jason are throwing for yourselves." Serenity answered with a smile. She knew that he'd forgotten about the party and was giving him the gentlest reminder she could. His forgetfulness was almost legendary with all of her honorary cousins, uncles, and aunts.

"Damn," Tommy cussed softly under his breath and Serenity chuckled lightly when she heard him.

"Forgot again, Uncle Tommy?" She teased him lightly and watched as a light blush crept up his still handsome face.

"Yeah, I did, Sere. Thank you for the very gentle reminder. Jason would never forgive me for forgetting our twenty-fifth anniversary. I guess it's another sign that I'm getting old, Sere. Senility, you think?"

"Senility came to you a long time ago, love." Jason's teasing filled baritone voice issued from the doorway to Tommy's classroom, where his still muscular and fit frame blocked the doorway almost completely. "You've been forgetful as an old man since the day we met. How you ever managed to graduate with a doctorate is still beyond me to understand. Must have been Hayley's influence on you cause it sure wasn't Billy, Kim, Rocky, Adam, Tanya, Aisha, Kat, Zack, Trini, Justin's, or mine."

Tommy smiled at his husband's teasing tone and just replied by taking Jason into his arms and giving him a quick yet passionate kiss on the lips. "You're the biggest influence in my life and have been for the last twenty-five years, love. That's all I'll ever need or want. Just you in my life, always."

XXXXXXXXXX The End XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Please leave a review. Your comments and feedback is always appreciated. Pern.


End file.
